Sự kiện mùa hè 2015
Giới thiệu Summer event 2015: #Thời gian chính thức là vào ngày 10/8/2015 #Event kéo dài khoảng 20 ngày. # Đây là event được xếp vào loại lớn (ngang với AL/MI) # Event lần này sẽ là hải chiến quần đảo Solomon # Hãy chuẩn bị cho Đội tàu sân bay cơ động và hạm đội hộ tống của bạn một cách chu đáo # Tên chiến dịch: Counterattack! The Second SN Operation # Event sẽ có 3 mức độ khó: easy (丙), medium (乙), hard (甲) # Sẽ có thêm 5 tàu mới được thêm vào event lần này (hoặc hơn ???) kể cả teruzuki # Event sẽ có tổng cộng 7 map (Event có nhiều map nhất từ trước tới nay) ''' # '''Yêu cầu đặc biệt về lực lượng hàng không mẫu hạm # Cho những đô đốc chưa chuẩn bị kịp hạm đội của mình, nên tập trung lực lượng của mình để đi các main operation (E2 --> E4) và tìm các ship hiếm tại đó # Item mới # Combine fleet chắc chắn ở E2 # Đi event ở mức độ easy sẽ không bị lock ship # Sẽ có cơ chế mới liên quan đến CV(L), vì vậy hãy chuẩn bị tiêm kích tốt nhất có thể #Máy định tầm kép 15m + Radar Kiểu 21 Kai 2 sẽ là phần thưởng trong event lần này # Một ship mới ( Hayasui ?) sẽ được tặng các đô đốc khi hoàn thành các chiến dịch chính (giống Akitsushima được tặng khi hoàn thành chiến dịch phụ event trước) ##Tàu này trong lịch sử chưa từng hoạt động (?) ##Có thể chỉ là bản thiết kế chưa từng được đóng (?) ##Là chị em của một tàu nào đó đã xuất hiện trong kantai, có thể là AV/DHA/AR/AS hoặc thậm chí là 1 tàu như Katori. Mong là loli Chuẩn bị # Các bạn có thể đọc hướng dẫn tại''' đây' # Post ship và item của các bạn ở [[Bảng:Event_mùa_hè_2015|'đây']] Cơ chế Yêu cầu chung * Các bạn có thể đọc ở đây * Về các yêu cầu khác, sẽ cập nhật khi có thông báo từ dev Cơ chế đặc biệt Event sẽ có 3 mức độ khó '''Dễ'(丙),Trung bình(乙),Khó(甲). * HQ lv.35 mở được mức Trung bình, HQ lv.80 mở được mức Khó **Có thể chọn độ khó cho từng map một cách độc lập **Độ khó khác nhau sẽ thưởng số lượng Huân chương , thiết bị và vật liệu khác nhau khi hoàn thành *** Khác hẳn các event trước khi mà độ khó nào cũng cho phần thưởng như nhau *'Tàu mới sẽ được trao tặng bất kể là độ khó nào' *Độ khó nhiều khả năng ảnh hưởng tới tỉ lệ rớt tàu, nhưng hầu hết đều rớt ở mọi độ khó. ** Trong Sự kiện mùa xuân 2015, một số tàu chỉ rớt ở mức Trung bình và Khó. Vì vậy, nên cân nhắc thật kĩ lưỡng trước ki lựa chọn độ khó nếu bạn định farm tàu nào đó trong map Event *Khi đổi lại độ khó, Thanh máu của boss sẽ quay trở lại trạng thái đầy *Một khi đã hoàn thành map, bạn KHÔNG THỂ chọn lại độ khó cho nó nữa *Huân chương hạng nhất được trao tặng khi bạn hoàn thành map cuối ở mức độ Khó, không cần biết là các map trước bạn chọn mức nào. *Nhiều khả năng một tàu nào đó mà bạn cần sẽ drop ngay cả ở mức Dễ, vì thế đôi khi nên chọn map đó ở mức dễ thôi để đỡ đau đầu cũng như có thể spam map đó thường xuyên hơn để kiếm tàu mới. Nếu muốn thì khi thanh máu của boss đã gần cạn, bạn hãy chuyển sang mức Trung bình hoặc Khó để nhận được phần quà xịn hơn khi hoàn thành (tất nhiên là sau đó không chọn lại được độ khó nữa nên hãy cân nhắc cho kĩ). *'Tuy nhiên ở event mùa hè, việc chọn độ khó của một map sẽ ảnh hưởng từ độ khó map trước và ảnh hưởng tới độ khó của các map theo sau:' **【BAD】'Easy' > Easy > Hard (không thể nhảy từ easy lên hard) **【OK】'Easy' > Medium > Hard **【OK】'Medium' > Easy > Medium **【OK】'Medium' > Medium > Hard **【OK】'Hard' > Hard > Easy **【OK】'Hard' > Hard > Medium *'Các đô đốc chú ý: Một vài tàu sẽ KHÔNG drop ở những độ khó thấp hơn' CẢNH BÁO: Trong Spring 2015 Event, một vài tàu đã được xác định chỉ drop ở Medium hay Hard, thậm chí chỉ drop ở Hard, và 100% không drop ở Easy. Bạn nên chú ý kĩ đến điều này nếu có ý định farm map. Vì vậy thành thực cáo lỗi cùng với các Đô đốc có HQ level dưới 80, bởi vì bạn sẽ không thể chọn Hard mode, nếu như tàu đó chỉ drop ở Hard. Nếu như cô ấy có ở Medium, hoặc nếu bạn không muốn đi Medium vì quá khó, nếu bạn thực sự muốn ship đó, bạn có thể thử. *'Trong event sắp tới sẽ bao gồm một cơ chế tính toán mới liên quan tới CV(L), mà chủ yếu liên quan tới các loại máy bay ném bom (máy bay ném bom bổ nhào/ném lôi), trong đó bao gồm sự chính xác của các loại máy bay này khi tấn công kẻ địch'.(Hãy tưởng tượng CV Hime mà tăng accuracy thì thế nào nhỉ''' ). '''Ngoài ra theo các thông tin không chính thức thì có vẻ như sẽ có sự phối hợp giữa các máy bay ném bom (cut-in máy bay ?) *'Tên của 4 map đầu tiên đã có. có vẻ như E4 là boss landbase, chuẩn bị sanshiki nào. 4 map này là main operation' #第1海域【発動準備、第二次SN作戦！】 "Ready to launch, Second SN Operation!" #第2海域【連合艦隊、ソロモン海へ！】 "Combined fleet, to the Solomon Seas!" #第3海域【激突！第二次南太平洋海戦】 "Sudden Attack! The Second Battle of the Santa Cruz Islands" #第4海域【海峡突入！敵飛行場を撃滅せよ！】 "Rushing the Channel! Destroy the Enemy Airfield! Event Rewards Ship # Teruzuki Khu trục hạm lớp Akizuki. # Libeccio Khu trục hạm lớp Maestrale. # Mizuho Thủy phi cơ mẫu hạm lơp Mizuho. # Kazagumo Khu trục hạm lớp Yuugumo. # Umikaze Khu trục hạm lớp Shiratsuyu. # Kawakaze Khu trục hạm lớp Shiratsuyu. # Hayasui Tàu tiếp dầu lớp Hayasui. Equip # Máy định tầm kép 15m + Radar Kiểu 21 Kai 2 Ship-lock maps Fleet Locking Table:the block is colored, you can use that fleet on that map How to read the table: Each ship is given a color stamp in each area, ships with that color stamp can only sortie to an area of the same color stamp (e.g. blue ships cannot sortie to an orange area). Ships will be marked as soon as you enter the map. *To put it simple for E-7, every ship can be used except the ship that you sent to E-5. *For E-1 and E-2: REMEMBER! E-2 is a Combined Fleet! Your ships in E-1 can still be used in E-2 just remember to make it a combined fleet! You will get the ship-locking mechanism depending on the difficult you choose: * 丙 Easy: No ship-lock * 乙 Medium: Yes * 甲 Hard: Yes Note: You will STILL get a tag no matter what difficulty you chooses (tags are like a stamp on your ship). However, since easy doesn't have ship-locking mechanism they are EXEMPTED from the ship-locking mechanism. Therefore, you CAN use ANY SHIP in easy mode as they are not hold back by the mechanics. HOWEVER, if vice-versa (i.e. You did Easy E-1 and want to use the ship for Medium/Hard E-3), the ship lock will have effect. In conclusion, you by-pass ship-locking if you do easy. Medium change to hard or vice versa; they're affected by ship-locking and will always do. Did you just change from Medium or Hard to easy? Read the paragraph above. When will ship-locking be applied? *The MOMENT you send your ship into that certain map. Clearing it halfway then change a new ship in will get that new ship into the lock for that map too. **Ship lock is applied to that specific ship. Therefore, if you have a duplicate of the ship at high level you can use it in another map. (e.g. Fubuki A in E-1 and Fubuki B in E-3) **This applies to 2nd fleet in Combined fleet too! EVERY SHIP (except support expeditions) that ever step their data information into the map!. Các tàu hỗ trợ trong việc đi màn mà các đô đốc cần chú ý nếu không đi easy? *E1: Kikuzuki (đã xác nhận) *E3: Có báo cáo (chưa xác nhận) về việc dùng ( Zuikaku + Shoukaku) hoặc Shouhou(+CVL) hoặc (Suzuya hoặc(và) Kumano) *E4:(Kongou + Haruna) hoặc (Kirishima + Hiei) (đã xác nhận), Có báo cáo về dùng (Yuudachi + Akatsuki)hoặc (Yuudachi + Harusame) , Và (Yuudachi + Ayanami) và (2 trong 3 tàu Ayanami, Harusame, Akatsuki) (chưa được xác nhận),cùng (Takao+Atago) (tin đồn). *E5: Akitsushima (+DD) *E6: Báo cáo (chưa xác nhận ) Akizuki hoặc Fubuki *E7: Báo cáo (chưa xác nhận ) for Shoukaku+Zuikaku+Shouhou, cùng với Hayasui Kai (Surface) * Event Quests Event Maps E-1 E-2 E-3 Máy định tầm kép 15m + Radar Kiểu 21 Kai 2 * |branching = *Hạm đội với 2CV 2BB 2CVL + CL 2DD 3XX sẽ đi theo đường A-C-E-H-Z * Node A lựa chọn đường đi *LoS check tại node H |tips = *Map này không chiến rất mạnh. Đề nghị mang theo máy bay tiêm kích mạnh nhất để đảm bảo thắng không chiến. *D chỉ có không chiến *E chỉ có không chiến |boss_node = ??? |drop_A = * DD: * CL: * CA: * AV: * CVL: * CV: * BB: * SS: * Auxiliary: |drop_B = * DD: * CL: * CA: * AV: * CVL: * CV: * BB: * SS: * Auxiliary: |drop_C = * DD: Kagerou, Fubuki, Arashio * CL: * CA: * AV: * CVL: * CV: * BB: * SS: * Auxiliary: |drop_D = * DD: * CL: * CA: * AV: * CVL: * CV: * BB: * SS: * Auxiliary: |drop_E = * DD: * CL: * CA: * AV: * CVL: * CV: * BB: * SS: * Auxiliary: |drop_F = * DD: * CL: * CA: * AV: * CVL: * CV: * BB: * SS: * Auxiliary: |drop_G = * DD: * CL: * CA: * AV: * CVL: * CV: * BB: * SS: * Auxiliary: |drop_H = * DD: Maikaze, Hatsuyuki, Fubuki, Asashio, Ooshio, Akatsuki * CL: * CA: * AV: * CVL: Junyou * CV: * BB: * SS: * Auxiliary: |drop_I = * DD: * CL: * CA: * AV: * CVL: * CV: * BB: * SS: * Auxiliary: |drop_J = * DD: * CL: * CA: * AV: * CVL: * CV: * BB: * SS: * Auxiliary: |drop_X = * DD: * CL: * CA: * AV: * CVL: * CV: * BB: * SS: * Auxiliary: |drop_Z = * DD: Akigumo, Amatsukaze, [[Isokaze|'Isokaze']], Maikaze, Tanikaze, Urakaze * CL: Sendai, Kiso. Kitakami * CA: Atago, Takao, Myoukou, Kako, Ashigara, Suzuya * AV: [[Mizuho|'Mizuho']], Chitose, Chiyoda * CVL: Jun'you, Zuihou * CV: Shoukaku, Zuikaku * BB: Haruna, Hiei, Kirishima, Kongou * SS: Maruyu * Auxiliary: Mizuho }} E-4 E-5 E-6 E-7 Tools * KanColle English AS Calculator by ofi123 (original: http://aircalc.net/) * Air Superiority Calculator (in Japanese) * Effective LoS Calculator (in Japanese) * Kancolle viewer * KC3 Kai Sự thật theo lịch sử - Các tàu đã chìm Danh sách các trận chiến trong chiến dịch Gualdacana Hải chiến đảo Savo (8-9/8/1942) : Không có tàu bị chìm Hải chiến Đông Solomon (24-25/8/1942) : Không mẫu hạm hạng nhẹ Ryuujou; Khu trục hạm Mutsuki Trận chiến mũi Esperance (11-12/10/1942) : Tuần dương hạm nặng Furutaka; Khu trục hạm Fubuki; Khu trục hạm Natsugumo (chưa có trong game) và Murakumo chìm trong lúc cứu hộ. Hải chiến quần đảo Santa Cruz (26/10/1942) : Không có tàu chìm. Không mẫu hạm hạng nhẹ Zuihou, không mẫu hạm Shoukaku, tuần dương hạm nặng Chikuma bị thiệt hại nặng Hải chiến Gualdacana (12-15/11/1942) : Gồm 3 hoạt động chính Trận chiến đầu tiên (13/11/1942) : Khu trục hạm Akatsuki, Khu trục hạm Yuudachi, Thiết giáp hạm Hiei Các hoạt động tiếp theo (13-14/11/1942) : Tuần dương hạm nặng Kinugasa, 6 tàu chở hàng khác. Trận chiến thứ hai (14-15/11/1942) : Khu trục hạm Ayanami, Thiết giáp hạm Kirishima Cuộc triệt thoái của Nhật Bản khỏi Gualdacana (14/1 - 7/2/1943) : Khu trục hạm Makigumo Thể_loại:Sự kiện